


Staying Hydrated

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Izumi takes a break from practice to go to the bathroom, and Ritsu ends up stopping him along the way.{ Kinkmeme fill }





	Staying Hydrated

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back and with a fill from the kinkmeme-- not as nsfw as I originally intended, but there's always more opportunity for it. Thank you for checking this out!

Staying hydrated was necessary to stay healthy; especially when one was an idol who needed his clear skin and bagless eyes to stay that way. Practicing also took a lot of energy and hydration, so going through a bottle of water during their first half of learning new choreography wasn't surprising. Neither was Izumi surprised when Leo called for a break, catching sight of Tsukasa looking as if he might pass out. A good thing, too--the break, at least--since Izumi’s bladder was starting to catch his attention. He had hurried from some ridiculously unnecessary last-second meeting for his class for some upcoming event, so he hadn't had time to make it to the restroom before practice had begun.

“We’ll pick back up in ten,” Izumi called, catching Leo’s absent-minded nod as he hunched over the music for the song they were currently choreographing. Arashi was glancing over her phone, humming an affirmative answer and Tsukasa gave a winded nod, taking another gulp of his water.

Ah. Water. Izumi’s side twitched and he tapped his foot as he opened the door and slid out of the practice room, making haste to the bathroom. It hadn't been unbearable before, but now there was a slow-growing discomfort. At the very least, he was close to the nearest one. As he turned the corner and caught sight of the door, Izumi’s pace picked up, and then--

“Eh, wait- Secchan, do you have a second~?” Of course. Izumi’s steps hesitated, then stopped, and he turned to look back to Ritsu, who seemingly materialized out of nowhere. When had he left the practice room?

“What do you want, Kuma-kun?” Izumi asked, voice flat as he pushed aside the disappointed thought of being so close to the restroom. Whatever Ritsu had to ask, it surely wouldn’t take more than a minute or two, right?

“You seemed like you were in a hurry, are you sure you have time?” There was something off about the way Ritsu said that, a smile curling on his lips and irritating Izumi more than it should have. Ritsu was the one bothering him, so shouldn’t he make sure he took up as little time as needed?

“Hurry up. You’re just wasting time,” was Izumi’s response, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest. Slowly, minutely, he shifted his weight to one foot, leaned partially against the wall, and pressed his thighs together, just barely. It wasn’t so bad that he couldn’t handle it, but the uncomfortable pressure was starting to get to him. He hadn’t been especially well at holding like this, typically excusing himself at the first moment he had to use the restroom, but it would only be for a minute or two. He could handle it.

“Mmm. Right~ I just had a question about the choreography…”

A minute or two, Izumi had thought. Ritsu Sakuma had other ideas, evidently. That’s how it turned to five, Ritsu still questioning if they really need the few steps to prepare for the half-turn in the latter half of the song, since it seemed so much work, and Izumi’s legs pressed together much tighter than when they began.

“Look,” Izumi tried, regardless if his other attempts to get away were unsuccessful, “we can discuss this later. You don’t have to be so irritating right now--” The urge to pee hit him, as it had been in short bursts for the past minute or so, and Izumi’s legs pressed together more, body bending over slightly to put more pressure on his crotch. He withheld a gasp, biting his lower lip and squeezing his eyes shut as desperation rocked, eyes growing hot with tears as his body cramped. No way. He was not having a fucking accident in the hallway, much less in front of--

“Kuma-kun,” Izumi grit out, not wanting to look at the other boy or see his expression at the way his body was clenching, his bladder desperate for some release, “can we continue this later? I have to-” His words cut off and he gasped as Ritsu’s hands pressed against his abdomen, warm through his shirt and catching him off-guard. He couldn’t control his muscles for a moment, the surprise loosening them, and he felt a dribble of pee leak out. “Stop-” Izumi didn’t look up at Ritsu, didn’t come close to meeting his eyes when he felt Ritsu’s grip tighten, pressing harder and more intently. Izumi’s hands dropped to his crotch, pressing against himself in a last-ditch effort to hold it. He couldn’t stop the desperate tears from leaking out of his eyes, his entire body working to keep himself from peeing.

“Don’t stop, Secchan,” Ritsu grumbled, and Izumi hadn’t even realized Ritsu had pressed closer, moving to lean against Izumi’s side and press his other shoulder against the wall, making it incredibly awkward to continue holding himself. “Mmm~ You’re still really full, right? There’s no way you can make it to the bathroom like this…” Ritsu paused, and one of his hands dropped to where Izumi’s hand was covering the front of his practice shorts. “I won’t tell~”

It occured to Izumi, much too late, that Ritsu had probably intended for this to happen. His mind was moving much too slow to register Ritsu prying his hands away, and the shock of it all made Izumi forget what he was doing. His tightened muscles relaxed, and he felt himself dribbling. Ritsu made a pleased noise, and Izumi realized he was watching him too, eyes fixated on the slowly growing wet spot on the front of his shorts. 

“No…” God, he was really doing this? Izumi’s legs trembled and he did nothing to stem the flow, piss leaking out of him and dripping over the front of his shorts before travelling down his legs, leaving uncomfortably warm trails after them. At first, he held back, but after a sharp prod from one of Ritsu’s hands, his body sagged and Izumi didn’t try to control it anymore.

There was an audible hiss- Izumi was sure, because how much more embarrassing could this whole situation be?- and he was sure one of the only things holding him up now was Ritsu, holding one of Izumi’s hands in his own and using the other to grip Izumi’s hip tightly. In no time at all, his shorts were soaked, fabric sagging down and piss trailing down his legs to pool in his socks and practice shoes. His mouth opened, just barely, a soft whine escaping Izumi’s throat. He turned to hide his face in Ritsu’s neck, missing the way the other boy’s breath hitched and trying to ignore the embarrassment of this whole situation, the fact that the others were in the practice room right around the corner, and--

“Fuuuuck,” Izumi gasped, legs quaking and giving out all-together. Ritsu held him up for a moment, long enough for Izumi’s bladder to empty and the stream of piss to dwindle down to a dribble, and then stop. Ritsu’s hips moved just slightly as he helped Izumi lean against the wall, and Izumi’s eyes snapped open as Ritsu moved back, gaze dropping to see the front of Ritsu’s sweatpants tented, his eyes hooded and an intense expression Izumi rarely saw on him. His cheeks flushed red, embarrassment and horror at what he’d just done catching up, topped off with how Ritsu was looking at him. 

“I’ll tell them you got sick,” Ritsu said, gaze not leaving Izumi’s. “And, like I promised, I won’t tell~ Secchan should be thankful,” he adds, lips turning upward into a smirk. Izumi moved to object, face still hot and body itching with an uncomfortable and unexpected excitement. “Might wanna hurry to the bathroom. I’ll bring your bag. You owe me, huh?” With that, without listening to a word of Izumi’s objections, Ritsu backed away and turned, leaving Izumi standing in a small puddle of his own piss and feeling mortified at everything that had just happened.

Ritsu was right, though; who knew if Ou-sama would rush out to look for him, and Izumi was definitely not dealing with having Leo of all people seeing him in such an embarrassing situation. Legs still shaking and socks uncomfortably damp with his piss, Izumi made his way to the bathroom, distantly wondering what Ritsu would ask for repayment.


End file.
